<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baking by hypnoshatesme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910097">Baking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoshatesme/pseuds/hypnoshatesme'>hypnoshatesme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoshatesme/pseuds/hypnoshatesme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet up to make some cookies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"baking" was today's prompt, but I think this is also like...my 40th fic with this ship, I'm losing my mind.</p>
<p>Clearly, I like them a very normal amount.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The baking had been a disaster itself, but somehow, the decorating was making a mess of the now freshly cleaned kitchen all over again. It had been Michael’s idea to make some autumn-themed cookies the moment the air had gotten slightly crisp, the first leaves had started to turn. Even if Gerry had wanted to, there was no way he could say no to Michael when he was that excited about something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t the first time they baked something together, but apparently they hadn’t quite gotten the hang of it. At least Michael claimed he usually wasn’t this messy in the kitchen. Gerry rarely baked on his own, so he wasn’t sure about his own tidiness while baking. Maybe</span>
  <em>
    <span> he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the one who brought the chaos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One way or another, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>fun. Even cleaning was, though they tended to take longer than they should, constantly getting distracted chatting, maybe stealing a kiss or two. Or many. Waiting for the cookies to cool had given them plenty of time for that, so decorating had been going relatively well with little distraction. Though just as much of a mess had been made as the one they had cleaned up before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have the green?” Michael asked after a bit of silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gerry looked up from the cookie he was working on, to Michael, who had somehow managed to get orange icing on his cheek and nose. Gerry laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you manage to get icing all over your face?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael blushed, rubbing at his cheek and managing to get even more orange on it. “Well, you still have flour in your hair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have an excuse!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael chuckled. “You really don’t, you could have just called me to get the flour off the higher shelf.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As if I’d have the patience for that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael rolled his eyes and booped his nose, leaving it lightly orange. He grinned. “We match now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gerry rolled his eyes, a fond grin pulling at his lips. “A dream come true.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael leaned forward, pressing his lips to Gerry’s nose, drawing a pleased hum from him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>